


Best Play

by minhoes (mydyingatheist)



Category: SHINee
Genre: AU, FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff, M/M, World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydyingatheist/pseuds/minhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinki doesn't like soccer, or the attention the players are getting from his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Play

Sometimes Jinki wondered how he and his boyfriend were together. The boy that all the girls sought after on their award winning soccer team at university picked Jinki, the struggling liberal arts major, to be his boyfriend. It wasn’t that Jinki felt he wasn’t worthy of Minho, but it was a bit difficult for them to relate to the other’s interests at times. Right now was one of those times. It was the 2014 World Cup Games and Jinki didn’t know a lick about soccer and, not that he didn’t like the sport or anything, just found the game to be a bit… boring. Minho knew quite well that Jinki didn’t find his favorite sport exciting and didn’t understand all the rules, but he wanted his boyfriend to at least watch his favorite team play. That’s why when Jinki still came to Minho’s dorm dressed up in Germany’s jersey Minho had bought for him, slight frown plastered on his face, Minho couldn’t help but smile at him. 

 

“You came?” Minho asked, letting him into the closet sized dorm, consisting of only a bed, TV, and a German flag. “I didn’t think you would even wear the jersey!”

 

“I’m only doing this because I like you so much,” Jinki replied, plopping himself down on the bed, crossing his arms.

 

“Don’t look so happy to see me. Here, have some cheese with that whine.”

 

Minho took a seat next to Jinki, shoving a chip full of queso into Jinki’s mouth just as he was about to yell at the taller boy. Jinki shot Minho a look, but ate the chip silently, both of them turning their attention to the TV.

 

“And Germany starts this game off, carrying the ball towards the opposing Portugal’s side,” the announcer buzzed on as the players kicked the ball here and there, going towards one side of the field. 

 

They watch Germany approach Portugal’s goal, but the ball was kicked out of bounds. Portugal takes the ball back after a corner kick, bringing the game to the other side of the field. 

 

“No, no, no,” Minho begins chanting as Portugal approaches the goal, but, lucky for him, Germany’s strong defense sends the ball back. 

 

“Hmph,” Jinki sighs, watching Minho’s face bloom into a smile rather than the game itself. It was more fun to watch his boyfriend than the players on the screen, but Minho was so into the game, he seemed not to notice Jinki was there.

 

Jinki thought of how to get some attention onto himself, absentmindedly watching the screen, trying to find a distraction. Unfortunate for him, the game found a way to consume Minho before Jinki could pull him away. 

 

“And the ball is driven into the goal after a nice penalty kick delivered by Muller!” the announcer booms as Minho screams, throwing chips at the screen in excitement.   
“Yah! Don’t throw those chips if you aren’t going to clean the floors,” Jinki scolded, glaring at Minho who was currently on another planet.

 

“He did it! I can’t believe this. Oh my gosh Jinki, did you see that?!” Minho exclaimed jumping up and down. “Jinki? Where are you going?”

 

Jinki was about to exit the small dorm when Minho grabbed the inside of his elbow, spinning him around. Trying to shake away, Jinki unsuccessfully struggled, giving up the fight when he realized his boyfriend was stronger than him.

 

“Can I go, please?” Jinki asked, sighing in defeat.

 

“The game has barely started!” Minho defended, glancing back at the screen briefly to see if the score had changed.

 

“I’ve seen enough for my liking. It’s not even like I’m here anyways. You are glued to those guys like a teenage girl is glued to Starbucks.”

 

“Are you jealous,” Minho teased, pulling Jinki in by his waist to embrace him.

 

Averting his gaze, Jinki mumbled something that sounded like ‘no’ but probably meant far from it. Minho smiled down his pouty boyfriend, taking the other’s chin in grasp, stealing a soft kiss from the saddened lips.

 

“You know I only like you, right?” Minho whispered to Jinki, resting his forehead against the older boy’s.

 

“Are you sure you don’t have a thing for the blondie’s of Germany?” Jinki hissed, scowling.

 

“I suppose not. I’m with this funny looking Korean guy, but he’s pretty cute sometimes.”

 

“Yah..” Jinki whined, hitting Minho’s chest softly.

 

“You look the best in the Germany jersey, though. You don’t have to watch the rest of the game, but thanks for coming.”

 

Minho sat down on the bed, resuming watching the game. A few moments later, a surprise bigger than any goal he had seen happened - a pair of arms wrapped around him. He looked over and saw Jinki curled up next to him, eyes fixed on the screen. Smiling, he pecked Jinki’s cheek, remembering the best play he had ever made was asking such a perfect, caring person to be his.


End file.
